Advantage
by FateBinder JeAnne
Summary: Night Hood series. One shot. Post season finale. Mencuri hampir sama dengan jatuh cinta. Butuh kesempatan dan aduan nasib untuk menjalankannya.


**Prakata:** Ini adalah fanfic dari film yang saya tonton waktu SD. Kalau ngga salah diputar di salah satu channel lokal di Indonesia circa 1998-1999an. Filmnya sendiri buatan Prancis-Kanada dan rilis tahun 1996. *ketauan deh umur saya* Tahun lalu nemu lagi di Yutub dan jatuh cinta lagi sama film ini. Mungkin temen-temen mau ngecek juga (promosi) karena menurut saya ini film yang nostalgic _and a good one at that_.

**Series:** Night Hood

**Disclaimer:** Intinya saya ngga punya apa-apa dari mereka-mereka ini. Dan "Shanel" adalah KWan buatan Tajur.

**Sinopsis: **Mencuri hampir sama dengan jatuh cinta. Butuh kesempatan dan aduan nasib untuk menjalankannya.

**Advantage**

by FateBinder JeAnne

Bunyi desis wajan panas yang bertemu dengan kaldu sapi terdengar simfonik. Ada lelehan mentega dan tumisan bawang menyatu di dalamnya. Aroma indah dari kompor itu tersebar dengan asap panas tadi ke udara dan menari-nari menggoda hidung Max yang berdiri di sebelah kompor tersebut.

"Uuuuhh..." keluhnya sambil terus menghisap aroma tersebut, "Kapan masakannya jadi?"

Pria yang bertanggung jawab atas kompor berisikan sepotong surga itu tertawa. Lalu ia menjawab, "Ayolah Max, kamu harus selalu bisa sabar sedikit."

"Tapi, Grognard..." Max memohon-mohon kepada pria itu dan menarik-narik celemek pink berenda yang sangat tidak _matching_ ke sweater rapi berwarna hitam yang ada dibaliknya. Apalagi wajah Grognard tidak bisa dibilang wajah muda yang segar. Yah, sekarang silahkan bayangkan ada seorang bapak-bapak paruh baya bersweater hitam dan bercelemek pink imut. Kira-kira Grognard seperti itu sekarang. Oh! Tambah bau bawang.

"Sedikit lagi, Max." Balas Grognard, "Dagingnya sudah matang. Ini tinggal sausnya saja kok."

Max menghela nafas, "Hah... Kalau saus saja... Baunya senenak itu..."

Grognard menghargai Max yang selalu senang dengan segala masakan yang dibuatnya. Apapun yang Grognard buat dilahap Max habis. Lagipula Max masih dalam usia pertumbuhan dan setiap makan kadang porsinya bisa dua kali lipat. Tapi kadang anak itu bisa tidak sabar dan mudah mengeluh kalau perutnya sudah lapar. Kali-kali Grognard mau mengajari Max satu atau dua nilai dalam kesabaran.

"Masakan ini lebih enak kalau kau duduk manis dan sabar menunggu." ujar Grognard, "Duduk sama Lupin dan Kelly di sofa, sana!"

"Ngga mau! Mereka lagi bicara hal membosankan. Yah, asuransi lah, politik lah, berita-berita yang aku ngga ngerti." Max menjawab sambil memain-mainkan jarinya di counter.

"Cepat atau lambat kau harus mengerti, Max. Kau kan reporter junior. Kamu ngga ingin seproduktif Kelly?"

Max ngeles, "Yah, itu kan masih lama. Sekarang nikmati masa muda dulu saja, ya ngga?"

Grognard hanya tersenyum dan geleng-geleng kepala. Max terkadang membuat dia sedikit geram dengan "alasan muda"nya itu. Tapi ia mengerti. Kadang Max mengingatkan dia ketika Lupin, tuannya masih kecil.

Meskipun demikian, Grognard tidak bisa bohong dia rindu direcoki Max dan mendengar ocehan bocah itu. Setelah apa yang dilakukan Karst pada Lupin waktu itu memisahkan Grognard, Lupin, Max, dan Kelly, akhirnya keempatnya bisa bereuni lagi. Sudah hampir seminggu setelah kejadian dimana Lupin membebaskan pamannya yang menjadi tebusannya untuk melakukan kerja busuk pada musuh bebuyutannya Karst. Tapi akhirnya semua berjalan lancar. Grognard memiliki keyakinan pada tuannya itu dan ia tahu tuannya akan menguasai semuanya. Dengan bantuannya juga, tentu saja. Grognard beruntung bukan cuma masakannya saja yang enak. Grognard boleh bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Bisa melakukan apapun dari mulai perkerjaan rumah, mekanik, sampai menyusup benteng.

Yang pasti, Max dan Kelly datang berkunjung lagi ke apartemen mereka di Paris. Suasana yang Grognard rindukan. Kelly dan Max datang dari New York untuk meliput ekhibisi koleksi baju baru dari desainer terkenal Gabrielle Shanel untuk koran tempat Kelly berkerja, _The New York Inquirer_. Mereka semua pikir itu adalah hari yang tepat untuk menghabiskan "quality time" bersama lagi. Kelly merasa bahwa liputannya termasuk hiburan dan berharap tidak ada orang-orang Karst yang terlibat lagi, apalagi mau mencuri barang ekhibisi dan menuduh Lupin, _seperti biasanya_. Walau pasti mantel bulu cantik itu menggoda Countess May Hem, bangsawan wanita licik yang berhubungan dekat dengan Karst yang juga membantu pria itu melancarkan setiap aksi busuknya. Tapi kalau itu sih, kayaknya dia bisa tinggal minta Karst membelikannya.

Intinya Grognard berharap kalau malam ini berjalan sesuai rencana. Pas sekali akhirnya saus itu mencapai kekentalan yang sesuai. Grognard mengangkat pancinya hati-hati dengan sebuah handuk dapur yang tebal lalu dituangkan saus lezat berwarna coklat sempurna itu ke wadah. Mata Max ikutan mengalir seiring dengan dituangkannya saus itu.

"Nah, sekarang tinggal membuat salad." katanya puas, "Max, ambilkan aku sekotak sayuran untuk salad di kulkas."

"Sip!" Max bersemangat dan langsung berlari kearah kulkas. Sembari itu, Grognard merapikan counter dan menggiling lemon yang akan ia siram di salad. Tapi baru ia mau memotong lemon itu jadi dua ia mendengar Max menyahut, "Grognard, disini tidak ada sayur."

"Hah?" Grognard buru-buru menghampiri Max ke depan kulkas dan ia mengintip ke si lemari dingin itu dan benarlah Max kalau cuma ada tomat yang bisa dibilang "sayur" di kulkas itu.

"Kita tidak bisa makan malam tanpa salad!" keluh Grognard.

"Aku bisa." Max menjawab dengan enteng hanya untuk dilirik aneh oleh Grognard.

"Hey, justru kau yang paling butuh salad. Anak sepertimu itu harus banyak makan sayuran." kata Grognard sambil berdiri dan melepas celemek pink imutnya, lalu menggantungnya di counter, "Bos!" teriak Grognard lagi ke arah Lupin di sofa yang sedang mendiskusikan artikel Kelly, "Salad habis. Aku akan pergi keluar dan beli."

"Oh, pergilah kalau begitu." ucap Lupin mempersilahkan. Grognard mengambil jaketnya yang tergantung di dekat pintu.

"O! O!" Max berlari kecil kearah Grognard, "Boleh aku ikut?"

"Hey, Max. Sudah malam biarkan Grognard melakukan pekerjaannya." sahut Kelly tertawa. Tapi ia tahu dan benarlah, Max memaksa.

"Ayolaaah..."

Grognard menatap balik tatapan harap Max. Sepertinya ia tidak punya pilihan. Bosnya menggerakan tangannya untuk menyuruh Max ikut saja bersamanya. Grognard tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, ambil topimu itu dan kita akan melaju cepat di jalanan Paris!"

Max tertawa lebar dan sambil mengambil topi birunya digantungan ia berteriak "Yaaaay!" Lupin dan Kelly tertawa menyaksikan mereka dan Grognard yakin betul malam itu akan jadi malam yang _sangat_ baik.

* * *

"Hah... Max. Dia tidak akan pernah berubah, ya?" Lupin berkomentar sambil menyaksikan Max dan Grognard berangkat dari balik pintu. Keberadaan Max yang selalu cerah itu sepertinya sangat berpengaruh pada Grognard yang cukup patuh peraturan.

"Kau juga." jawab Kelly langsung, Lupin memberikan tatapan yang menanyakan maksud Kelly.

"Menghilang, tidak beri kabar, lalu kembali tiba-tiba..."

Lupin tertawa, lalu sambil menutup koran dan menaruhnya meja, ia menghadap Kelly, dengan tampangnya yang juga tidak berubah. Penuh teka-teki.

"Tapi setidaknya aku kembali kan?" sisa tawa Lupin berubah menjadi senyum. Kelly ikut tersenyum _ya sudahlah._

Kelly tahu Lupin tidak akan meninggalkan orang yang ia percaya begitu saja. Ia dan Grognard sudah menjadi keluarga untuk Kelly dan Max. Lupin tidak akan hanya memberi mawar ketika ia ada perlu pada Kelly. Itu hanya antiknya membuat kedatangan, menandakan kalau dia memang selalu disitu, mengamatinya.

Mungkin caranya yang aneh. Tapi seharusnya Kelly sudah biasa. Arsene Lupin merupakan pria yang senang berlaga dengan tantangan, bersembunyi dibalik bayangan, lalu muncul seolah dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Picik, tapi pasti dan percaya diri akan apapun yang dilakukannya, benar atau salah. Mungkin Kelly iri dengan sifat Lupin yang penuh misteri tapi pasti tadi. Yang pasti Kelly kagum dan terkadang berpikir apa yang sedang pria itu pikirkan, apa yang akan dilakukannya lagi setelah ini. Apapun itu, berada didekatnya lagi sekarang membuat Kelly lega. Setidaknya pada saat ini Kelly bisa berlari di kecepatan yang sama dengan Lupin yang sulit ditebak kemana ia arah larinya. Dan Kelly terobsesi untuk itu.

"Setidaknya kau bisa mengatakannya padaku. Kau tahu aku juga..."

"Kau juga apa?"

Kelly mengumpulkan keberaniannya, "Aku juga bisa diandalkan seperti Grognard."

Lupin tertawa, Kelly tertawa bersamanya. Keduanya menikmatinya. Dan sedekat ini. Berdua saja. Kapan terakhir kali keduanya begini?

Sudah lama keduanya tidak menghabiskan waktu berdua. Mengadu nasib dan saling bertanya. Kelly merasa kalau dirinyalah yang lebih banyak bertanya. Keduanya teman yang dekat. Tapi kadang Kelly selalu dibuat Lupin tersesat dengan pesan penuh makna tersembunyi disetiap kalimatnya. Menurutnya Lupin itu penuh kabut. Tapi tidak juga. Kadang ia bisa bercahaya seperti bulan. Susah untuk mendeskripsikan pria yang satu ini. Bersama Lupin yang modal keberanian, sudah berapa kali Kelly ikut mengadu peruntungannya. Dikejar Karst dan antek-anteknya, diculik, dituduh oleh Inspektur Ganimar dan Sersan Folenfant, bahkan dipenjara. Sejak bertemu Lupin, Kelly bukan hanya sekedar reporter profesional yang pergi kesana kemari meliput berita, tapi juga terlibat bahaya, membantu apapun yang pencuri ini lakukan, diselamatkannya pula berkali-kali. Kelly tahu ia tidak bisa mundur lagi.

Dinikmati saja memang sudah keputusan yang tepat. Tapi terkadang terlalu nikmat.

"Hey," Kelly mencoba menarik kembali pembicaraan, "Bagaimana artikelku tadi? Aku sebenarnya agak kurang yakin dengan analisa estetika drama modern seperti itu. Rasanya ada yang kurang..."

Kelly menulis artikel ulasan sebuah drama cutting-edge dari pertunjukkan pertamanya di London di koran minggu kemarin. Drama itu menceritakan sebuah kisah cinta yang delusional dan dipenuhi kesesatan dimana pada akhirnya kebeneran tentang cinta tersebut dipertanyakan. Mirip _Cossi fan Tute_, tetapi lebih modern. Setidaknya itu yang Kelly tangkap dari dramanya. Yang pasti apa yang ditulis di artikelnya tersebut hanyalah sugar-coating dari opini Kelly yang sebenarnya. Menurutnya karakter di drama tersbut hanyalah orang-orang bodoh yang memaksakan diri untuk jatuh cinta.

"Kalau begitu, biar kutunjukkan kau sesuatu."

Lupin berdiri dari sofa lalu menyodorkan tangannya pada Kelly. Kelly menerimanya dan tangannya begitu pas digenggaman Lupin.

"Menunjukkan apa?" Kelly ingin tahu.

"Tesis." jawabnya dengan senyum tipis.

Lupin membuka pintu ke ruang baca dan menyambut Kelly kedalamnya, "Selamat datang di perpustakaan kecil Lupin, Nona Kincaid." menyerupai gentleman sebagaimana Lupin biasanya.

Ia melepas genggamannya dan membiarkan Kelly masuk dan mengobservasi rak-rak buku yang ada di dalamnya. Lantai marmer ruangan itu mencerminkan rak-rak dengan tumpukkan buku tersebut. Kelly masuk ke dalam dan mengagumi ruangan itu untuk beberapa saat. Ada meja kerja dan kursi yang rapih disitu, ada pula kursi panjang untuk tamu. Catnya utuh dan kayunya mahogani mahal. bantalnya berwarna velvet merah. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu rapih sekali. Kelly berpikir kalau Grognard melakukan perkerjaan yang sangat baik.

Masih kagum, Kelly berjalan mendekati salah satu rak buku itu. Bacaannya tersisir mulai dari yang berat sampai yang ringan. Kelly melihat buku-buku studi psikologi seperti Freud berjejer. Lalu tentang filsafat, dari filsafat ada botani dan teori ilmu evolusi. Diantaranya juga ada beberapa buku fiksi dan Kelly melihat "Phantasmagoria" karya Amanda Kissenhaag, yang berita rilisnya baru ia liput sebulan yang lalu. Buku lama dan tua semuanya tersusun rapih disini. Ini benar-benar surga jurnalis.

"Ah, Arsene! Kau ini. Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku? Ah! Tau begitu!" nada suara Kelly meninggi kegirangan, "Aku bisa tinggal disini dan menulis selamanya! Hah! Aku berharap sekali bisa terus-terusan riset, tidak perlu dikejar deadline..."

"Silahkan kalau kau mau. Aku selalu senang ditemani." jawab Lupin setengah tertawa "Beberapa darinya adalah milik Ayahku. Tua, tapi sangat berguna." lanjutnya sambil mencari satu diantara beberapa buku itu, "Ah, ini dia."

_Estetika dan Romantika: Sentuhan hati dari teater era Baroque sampai Naturalisme._ Kelly mengambil buku itu, heran sendiri. Ia ingat betul ia baru lihat reklamenya di toko buku beberapa minggu yang lalu dan jadwal rilisnya adalah tiga hari setelah hari ini. Ia ketika ia mencoba membalikkan halamannya, lengkap sekali dan sesuai dengan konteks artikel tentang pertunjukan yang baru ia liput.

"Kau dapat ini-"

"Kenal dengan penerbitnya." jawab Lupin santai. Kelly tahu seharusnya ia tidak bertanya.

"Bukalah," ujar Lupin lagi, "Yah, mungkin ini bantuan yang telat. Tapi kurasa isi drama itu sebenarnya tidak jauh dari apa yang buku itu bahas. Hal sederhana."

"Hah..." Kelly penasaran, lalu ia membuka buku itu dan ia sampai di halaman 124. Kelly mencoba mencari sesuatu untuk ia baca dan diskusikan bersama Lupin. Lantas dengan lancar, ia mengambil kalimat yang matanya tangkap seketika dan dibacakannya keras-keras, "Dengar ini, c_inta adalah estetika yang abadi karena mudah direlasikan dengan kehidupan manusia karena setiap individu akan mengalaminya..._"

Entah rasanya ada sesuatu yang salah dengan konteks kalimat ini dan Kelly berhenti sesaat. Tetapi ia tidak peduli, ia hanya baca dari buku tersebut. Ia tidak menyuarakan pendapat siapapun kecuali buku tersebut, "_...Maka itu.._."

Kelly mengangkat wajahnya. Ia ingin tahu ekspresi Lupin selama ia membacakan kalimat tadi. Matanya yang hijau melahap Kelly utuh-utuh. Ia menyaksikan Kelly dengan seksama ketika membacakan kalimat tadi dan Kelly sudah terlanjur terperangkap saling tatap dengan Lupin dan ia lupa bagaimana cara mengembalikan tatapannya ke buku.

"Maka itu?" tanya Lupin. Kelly terdiam.

"Eeeh..." Kelly mencoba tidak larut dalam lamunannya walau lamunan itu terasa sangat nyaman sekali. Ia mencari kembali kalimat tadi di buku tersebut lalu melanjutkan, "_Maka itu cinta sebagai konsep dasar dari sebuah drama adalah salah satu hal yang sulit dipisahkan dari perkembangan teater secara general._ Itu dia. Ahaha, cinta ya, emosi. Hal yang paling dasar menggugah penonton."

Lupin berjalan sedikit mendekati Kelly. Langkah kakinya membuatnya keliru dengan detak jantungnya sendiri. Lalu Lupin bersandar di rak buku, menatap Kelly masih dengan tatapan yang sama, "Menurutmu? Apakah kau orang yang mudah tergugah cinta, Nona Kincaid?"

"Entahlah..." jawab Kelly, "...Mungkin akan... Kalau aku bisa ada di dalamnya..."

Lupin tertawa, "Yang masa saja kau belum pernah mengalaminya, Kelly."

Tawanya renyah sekali seperti yang dinikmati. Tiba-tiba Kelly mengingat sesuatu, pertanyaan serupa. Tentang "apa benar ia baru pernah mencium orang pertama kali" di malam itu. Malam yang penuh peruntungan. Menyusup ke Fort Knox untuk mencuri beberapa batang emas yang dijaga ketat, mencuri kesempatan.

Kali ini Kelly yang memutuskan untuk mengadu mengadu kesempatannya. Apa ia beruntung atau tidak. Kelly adalah wartawan, wartawan selalu ingin tahu. Dan jika ingin tahu, kadang peruntungan bermain di dalamnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin mengalaminya. Aku ingin tahu apa aku bisa tergugah atau tidak."

Entah apakah ini saat yang tepat atau tidak. Tapi Lupin tahu ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri kalau Kelly bisa jadi satu dari sekian ribu wanita di dunia. Lagipula usahnya selama ini adalah membuat Kelly dan Max terus dekat dengannya. Walau salah satu alasannya adalah untuk melindungi mereka dan dirinya sendiri, mereka sudah terlanjur terlalu terlibat satu sama lain. Ucapan Kelly tadi seperti tantangan. Seperti melihat sebuah permata yang dijaga ketat oleh _top class world security_. Lupin adalah pria yang bertaruh dengan tantangan. Tapi kalau Kelly...

Ia ragu sendiri, mengingat tentang semua hal yang ia lakukan, ia tidak bisa meresikokan hidup Kelly, karirnya sebagai reporter, hidup sosialnya. Walau semuanya sudah terlambat.

Ini adalah tantangan yang berbeda, ini adalah keadaan ketika si pencuri sudah terperangkap kalah oleh sang world class security dan apa yang harus ia lakukan setelahnya.

Lupin maju, mendekati wanita itu dan menatap tajam matanya. Meyakinkan Kelly sekali lagi kalau itu yang memang ia inginkan.

"Kelly..." suaranya pecah ke udara. Kelly menjawab dengan sebuah, "Hm?"

"Bagaimana dengan cinta yang berbahaya? Aneh. Obsesif. Penuh peruntungan dan kesempatan. Ibaratnya kau adalah seseorang yang terlibat dengan... Seorang kriminal, misalnya?"

Samar-samar. Tapi mengenai sasaran.

Kelly cukup responsif. Ia tertawa. Setelah ia puas dengan kegelian dari kalimat Lupin tadi, ia maju menghampiri Lupin, "Arsene, aku memang begitu."

Sebuah jawaban yang mengejutkan.

Jarak keduanya hanya tinggal sejengkal. Sekarang tinggal tunggu, siapa yang akan menarik kesempatan duluan. Lupin ingat waktu itu Kelly pernah mengambilnya duluan. Sekarang Lupin ingin membalasnya tapi ia harus tahu saat yang tepat karena ia ingin memberi Kelly sebuah serangan dadakan.

"Menurutmu itu baik secara estetika?" Lupin bertanya lagi. Wajahnya ia tundukkan agar bisa melihat wajah Kelly dengan jelas. Mencoba mengusik matanya yang hijau langsung ke otaknya. Lupin tahu Kelly adalah gadis yang kuat.

"Tentu saja." Kelly membalas.

"Apa hatimu tergugah?"

Kelly mengangguk.

Tanpa pikir panjang Lupin melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Kelly, menariknya dekat dan dada mereka berbenturan agak keras. Kelly terkejut sesaat tetapi seketika ia membalas tatapan sungguh-sungguh Lupin kepadanya. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, Lupin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kelly, mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir wanita itu. Keduanya melekat seperti adhesif dan lumat diantaranya. Ciuman kali ini berbeda dengan yang Kelly curi di depan Fort Knox waktu itu. Walau nyaris sama, kali ini lebih intens. Dan Lupin sebisa mungkin mencoba memikat Kelly di dalamnya.

Keduanya terlepas dari interval kecil tadi. Keduanya saling menatap dan pandangan mereka seolah bicara tampaknya tidak akan berakhir begini saja. Nafas mereka saling beradu.

"Kau?" tanya Kelly masih senada dengan nafanya yang dalam, "Kau tergugah, Tuan Lupin?" godanya.

"Seperti berhasil memprenetasi Fort Knox" balasnya. Kelly tertawa kecil.

Jemari Kelly ulai menari di leher Lupin. Akhirnya keduanya memutuskan untuk kembali larut dalam satu ciuman lagi, kali ini lebih pasti dari yang tadi. Tangan Lupin mendorong Kelly, mendekapnya erat dan telapaknya ia biarkan membelai punggung wanita itu. Sambil mendesah Kelly mendekap wajah Lupin lebih dekat lagi seperti makhluk rakus yang dimakan nafsu. Rambut ikalnya ikut membasuh pipi Lupin sedikit-sedikit memberikan kelitikan yang rasanya aneh tapi serasi dengan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Sampai akhirnya keduanya menggeliat resah, menabrakan diri ke rak buku. Kelly seperti terpaku disitu dan keduanya sadar beberapa buku jatuh begitu saja ke lantai dan mereka tidak peduli. Keduanya hanya ingin satu sama lain setelah sekian lama. Sekian lama dan Lupin juga tidak ingat beberapa lama dan ia harus mengakui kalau selama mereka berpisah tiga bulan itu ia tidak pernah tidak membayangkan Kelly, mengirim bunga padanya, melihat senyum dan mendengar alasan pertahanan dari segala godaan yang Lupin berikan. Dan Kelly menginginkannya. Menantangnya. Mengajaknya bermain kejar-tangkap, seperti pencuri yang di kejar polisi. Tapi tentu saja bukan seperti Ganimar atau Folenfant. Lebih intelejen. Lebih menggairahkan.

Tangan Lupin pindah, mengusap leher Kelly dengan genggangaman yang erat tapi dengan gerakan yang pelan. Kelly megeluarkan desahan manis yang membuat Lupin ingin melumat bibirnya lagi seiring tangannya turun dari leher menuju pinggang dan mendekapnya lagi.

Keduanya bergulir, terhuyung-huyung, putus sambung, sampai akhirnya mendarat di meja kerja sebagai objek yang paling dekat dengan mereka. Sekali lagi keduanya menjatuhkan buku dan membiarkannya berserekan. Setidaknya di meja itu tidak ada apa-apa lagi. Cukup datar dan cukup nyaman.

Kelly menarik dasinya, melonggarkannya, lalu melepaskannya dan melemparkannya ke lantai sebelum ia menyambung lagi ciumannya dengan Lupin.

Dan beberapa saat, keduanya mengambil jeda. Melihat satu sama lain dari mata ke mata. Mengambil apapun kesempatan yang keduanya lontarkan dan menariknya, menjadikannya peruntung. Malam ini mereka sama-sama beruntung. Lebih beruntung dari sebelumnya.

Lupin berbisik kepada Kelly, di depan wajahnya, "Aku merindukanmu."

Kelly memejamkan matanya. Meresapkan kalimat tadi baik-baik ke hatinya. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya.

"Aku juga." jawabnya.

Keduanya membenamkan diri mereka di meja itu. Untuk sesaat. Menikmati satu sama lain. Menikmati kesempatan itu yang entah kapan lagi. Ciuman-ciuman itu mulai turun. Dari bibir, menuju dagu, menuju leher.

Dengan gerakan yang cepat, Lupin menanggalkan kancing kemeja Kelly, membiarkannya bernafas lebih lega, mendengarkan desahannya yang berirama. Dengan begitu Lupin dapat membasuh selangka Kelly, lalu merasakan nafasnya di dadanya langsung, dengan sentuhan tangannya sendiri.

Kelly tidak mau kalah dan menarik Lupin membuka sweater biru gelapnya, membuangnya ke lantai dan menciumnya lagi. Keinginan mereka akan satu sama lain semakin menguat dengan kulit keduanya mulai bersentuhan lebih banyak lagi.

Mereka berhasil mencuri kesempatan ini dengan baik.

Tiba-tiba ada bunyi pintu terbuka, begitu dekat dengan mereka. Keduanya teralih dan terkejut karena yang terbuka adalah pintu ruang baca yang terletak begitu persis di depan meja dimana keduanya sedang tersemat lekat.

"Hey, Lupin? Kelly? Kalian dimana? Aku sudah lapar nih." Sebuah suara keluar dari balik pintu. Terlambat. Max. Max membuka pintunya lebar-lebar dan bocah malang mendapatkan pemandangan yang kurang enak ketika sampai di rumah.

"A-!" Max tersentak. Lalu mematung. Hening. Max tidak beranjak seincipun dan keduanya sadar kalau mata Max sedang mencoba menganalisa mereka. Dua orang, pria dan wanita, tumpang tindih, pakaian tanggal sebagian dan berserakan bersama buku-buku di lantai...

"M-Max!" Kelly telat bereaksi. Ia sendiri syok.

"Hey, Max? Kau melihat Lupin?" Sebuah suara terdengar lagi.

Lalu suara langkah kaki mendekat, kemudian ada persis di daerah ruang baca. Suara langkah kaki berhenti. Grognard. Grognard berdiri disamping Max dan mulutnya menganga akan bertanya apa yang Max lakukan mematung di depan ruang baca tetapi begitu melihat apa yang ada di dalam ruang baca, Grognard kehilangan kemampuan untuk menutup rahangnya kembali.

Tidak menolong kalau Paris adalah kota cinta.

* * *

Diantara keheningan itu yang terdengar hanyalah suara tingklingan dari utensil stainless steel yang mengenai piring. Bahkan bunyinya terdengar ragu-ragu. Acara makan malam itu jadi melempem. Seenak apapun _Steak au Poivre_ yang dibuat Grognard jadi ikutan melempem. Grognard kecewa segenap usahanya untuk makan malam reunian ini jadi berjalan di luar rencana. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun.

Reuni, lama tidak bertemu, hormon yang tidak tersalurkan... Natural. Dan begitu ada kesempatan, semuanya terjadi sekejap mata.

Seiring dengan bunyi geretan garpu, Lupin mencoba mengeluarkan suara, "Mana Max?"

"Mules." jawab Grognard. Ketiganya melihat kearah piring Max yang masih bersisakan setengah penuh, tidak wajar untuk Max meninggalkan piringnya begitu saja.

Malam itu hening dan kicau burung lewat seperti menghina mereka.

Grognard tidak tahu harus menilai apa malam itu. Akhirnya dengan segenap kecanggungan yang ada ia berpendapat;

"Malam ini... Cerah ya..."

Lupin dan Kelly menghela nafas. Ketiganya memutuskan untuk tidak bicara apa-apa lagi malam itu.

* * *

A/N: Saya tak sanggup! *nangis* Niatnya mau bikin semacam PWP. Latihan bikin PWP, seumur hidup belum berani bikin kink uhuhu. Akhirnya memaksakan diri dan lebih buruknya lagi menggunakan kartun yang suka saya tonton waktu kecil. Menyuramkan masa kecil. Ide cerita memang karakter yang punya good timenya terganggu. Entah kenapa saya senang sekali kalau tiba-tiba ada karakter polos yang walk-in, ehehehe. Maaf kalau ada salah spelling atau apa, bagian yang ehem-ehemnya ngga saya cek lagi (ngaku, ngga kuat bacanya *malu*). Jujur, proses pembuatannya saya agak sedikit scatterbrained, jadi aga bingung nyusun kalimat, deskripsi, dan konten yang mau ditaro. Jadi kayanya banyak hal yang agak terlalu muter-muter. Kritik dan saran yang sopan diterima. Jangan flame ya, uhuhu.


End file.
